marvel_moviesfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Redranger241
Welcome Hi, welcome to Marvel Movies! Thanks for your edit to the Iron Man (character) page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Merrystar (Talk) 17:00, March 10, 2010 Thor Hi, ignore my comment on my edit of the Thor page. Viperwolf keeps uploading images over the one of Thor from the film. If it changes again can you just revert the image to the one I uploaded? - Doomlurker 20:18, June 12, 2010 (UTC) Iron Man armors Just thought I would explain. The articles called Iron Man (armor), Whiplash (armor) etc. are for the armours themselves so Tony Stark is not an alias of the Iron Man armour because the armour isn't called Tony Stark. Also because the article is for the item it means they have no actor. Just thought I would explain why I removed them again. - Doomlurker 19:49, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Harry Osborn If you're going to move Harry Osborn to Harry Osborn (Raimi series) then you need to change EVERY link to Harry Osborn. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:46, December 3, 2012 (UTC) Can you read the above message? I told you why you can't just move the article. - Doomlurker (talk) 21:06, December 4, 2012 (UTC) Rhino How do you know it's going to be the Alex O'Hirn (Ultimate Marvel, man in robotic R.H.I.N.O.) version of Rhino and not the Aleksei Mikhailovich Sytsevich (Man in Rhino suit) version? So no either way it will NOT be Alex O'Hirn, it could be either. - Doomlurker (talk) 22:36, February 7, 2013 (UTC) It is an alias of Aleksei's but we name the articles after the character's real name so if it is Aleksei going by the name Alex O'Hirn then the article would still be called Aleksei Sytsevich. - Doomlurker (talk) 18:16, February 9, 2013 (UTC) Taggart It is spelt this way in the film not Taggert so DON'T change it again. - Doomlurker (talk) 17:01, April 30, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it appears a few times, on the dog tags, on Taggart's file etc. - Doomlurker (talk) 12:43, May 1, 2013 (UTC) Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver For now, as far as we know, Marvel Studios isn't allowed to use the names Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver, just like how they aren't allowed to mention Mutants or Magneto. So, do NOT add them as aliases again. - Doomlurker (talk) 15:35, November 2, 2013 (UTC) Goddard The information has not been confirmed, and he has not been set to helm the film. It's still a rumor even with Deadline (and Hollywood Reporter) reporting the following: "Drew Goddard, who has been in the Spidey web when he was going to put together the spinoff film The Sinister Six, might be moving up. Rumors lately had him as the likely candidate to script and direct the next installment of the Spider-Man franchise. I’m told he’s got a meeting and there’s optimism this will lead to a deal but that it’s a bit premature." Let's wait until it's Officially announced, until then please don't revert the edit. Npaproductions (talk) 00:21, March 3, 2015 (UTC) Actor articles There is a template so why when you create actor pages does it say "To be added" under every section. There is a template for how they should be created, please use it. - Doomlurker (talk) 20:29, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Infinity War - SLJ He has not been confirmed in the slightest. He has simply stated he believes his next film in the MCU will be the Infinity War films. It's not a flat out confirmation. Why do you think it's only added in the production section and not in the cast list if it were the case? Don't add any information to the cast section unless its a confirmation and not an assumption. Npaproductions (talk) 20:51, May 6, 2016 (UTC) Good Evening, what i posted in the trivia section of Thor: Ragnarok it's true, Karl Urban did appear in Star Trek Spiderluis96 (talk) 00:31, May 21, 2016 (UTC)Spiderluis96 Right... I forgot Chris Hemsworth was in Star Trek!!! LOL!!!! Spiderluis96 (talk) 01:00, May 21, 2016 (UTC)Spiderluis96